We all must fall
by tvshowaddict11
Summary: This story takes place in season 3 episode 12. The one thing on earth that can kill the Mikelsons has just been stolen. They aren't sure by who yet. Tension is running high between all the Mikelsons. Klaus and Elijah have one of their famous talks on the balcony. Discussing something they never thought they would have to. The possibility of them dying.


Klaus was standing on his balcony. Looking over New Orleans. This was the place that always seemed to comfort Klaus when he needed it. As he watched over New Orleans. He could help but be amazed by what it had become. He loved this city. It was so unique. New Orleans was the only real home Klaus had ever known. It comforted him to look over it. It comforted to hear the music that played at any given hour in the background. The music was a melody to drown out Klaus' thought. However, sadly tonight the music couldn't drown out his emotions.

Klaus was feeling many different emotions. He felt betrayed. If Camile had just trusted it this whole thing would have been avoided. He felt anger towards himself. He had seen that stupid toy over a billion times over the past 1000 years. Never had he saw it as anything else other than a toy. Never had he considered the possibility that it may be a weapon. With all the emotions Klaus felt one of them was unfamiliar. He felt fear for his life. This had not been the first time Klaus' life had been in danger. But this time there was a prophecy to go with it. This time he didn't even know who held the weapon that could kill him. Klaus had feared death before. This time was different though. It wasn't just that he feared his death. He also feared the death of his family. Most of all he feared missing out on his daughter's life.

Klaus continued to stand there looking over New Orleans. Suddenly Elijah was standing behind him. Also admiring the town of New Orleans. Elijah could sense Klaus fear. The need to console Klaus rushed over him.

"Fear not brother. Freya will find the weapon. We will destroy it and put this stupid prophecy to rest". Elijah claimed.

"How are we supposed to defeat our enemies if we don't even know who they are"? Klaus declared. He was annoyed by Elijah's faith and optimism. That was something he did not have.

"Brother we have fought for our lives' numerous times before. Every time our family come out on top. This time will be no different".

"What if it is", Klaus screamed. "I do not share the same faith as you brother. I fear this may be the time we all fall".

"We all must fall eventually Nikaus. Yes our time will come. However, I don't believe it will come now. I believe there more we are destined to do". Elijah reassured.

"Do you fear death Elijah? I do. I fear missing out on my daughter's life. I fear her having to grow up without a father. Without a family". Klaus admitted.

"Why fear death brother. It is not something any of us can control".

"We all pretend not to fear death. We say we're immortal. We say that will live forever. But nothing lasts forever. Everything that begins must end. We all fear death even you brother".

Elijah paused. He was at a loss for words. He agreed with what Klaus had just said. He thought to himself maybe he was in denial. Maybe this was the time they all fall. However, he refused to let his brother sense his fear. Elijah knew it would do no good admitting these thoughts to Klaus. Elijah needed to be strong. He needed to help his family fight for their lives. It was his job as their big brother to guide them into the right direction.

"You're afraid of death. Alright! Then let's make sure you don't die. You have my word. You will not die from the wood of a stupid toy you made Rebekah as a child. I wish I could tell you that you will never die. But as you stated before that's a lie. When you do eventually die my hope is that you'll be happy. Instead of fearing death. Maybe you should consider it a blessing. The light at the end of the tunnel. As you said before everything must end. Do you want your ending to be you giving up? Or do you want your ending to be you fighting for your life?"

"My ending will not be me giving up brother. My ending will be victorious. A king fighting until his last breath". Klaus said with a smirk across his face. Instead of wallowing in the fear of death. Klaus began to plan his revenge. Once again Elijah had helped Klaus win a battle. A battle against himself. Elijah and Klaus continued to stand on the balcony. They were both silent. Once again looking over New Orleans. They both were determined to prove the prophecy wrong. They knew one day they would fall. However, they wouldn't fall without a fight.


End file.
